Alternate Sitch in Time
by DragonMaster4381
Summary: ONE SHOT AU. What if Ron never time traveled with Kim in A Sitch in Time What would the future Ron be like? Read and find out.


_**Alternate Universe - A Sitch in Time**_

Kim really wished Ron were with her on this mission. She had been all over the time stream trying to stop Drakken, Shego, Killigan and Monkey Fist from altering the time frame. Though she was mostly successful she still felt strange without Ron at her side. His family moving to Norway was one of the worst things that ever happened in her life. At first it was the loss of her best friend but then a deeper pain began to emerge as she saw Ron at various ages through her time travels with Rufus 2000.

Now she found herself in the future. A future where Shego was known as the "Supreme One" and the entire world was under her iron fisted control. All of these thoughts flooded through her mind as she dashed through what used to be Middleton High School. She was being chased by capture droids and had little ways to defend herself from the futuristic technology.

She had just made it to the exit only to find it locked tight. As she turned around twenty droids surrounded her and hovered in the air preparing to capture her. **_"BOOOOOOOMMMMM!" _**A loud explosion knocked out the wall just a few feet down the hall as three men rushed in along with Rufus 2000. Two of the men looked a lot like her father but were very buffed up and armed with plasma rifles. The third man was tall with mid-back length blonde hair and very well toned...except that the left half of his body was armored in silver plating and it appeared to be cybernetics, his left eye area was covered by a plate and a glowing blue optic receiver. The parts of his body that were not covered with cybernetics was littered with horrible scars. As he turned to look at Kim as he drew a glowing blue sword she gasped loudly at what she saw, a set of freckles and the soft chocolate brown eye of her best friend.

Ron's face was emotionless as he looked over the scene, his blue optic glowing brightly. "Jim...Tim...Get Kim out of here now. I'll handle the droids." Ron ordered with a deeper voice. He took the sword in his biological hand as his cybernetic one retracted and transformed into an arm cannon. "Kim! Make a break for it!" He shouted as he fired off a barrage at the droids while jumping into the air and slicing another one in two.

Kim was to stunned to move. What had happened to Ron..."Her" Ron? She watched in awe and horror as Ron decimated every droid unfortunate enough to cross his path. The horror came when six armed human guards rushed up to them and started firing on them.

Without so much as a blink Ron whirled around in front of Kim as a plasma blast tore a chunk out of his biological arm and blasted the guard's head off. Blood was spattered all over the wall from the death of the gaurd and Ron was leaving a thick trail of blood in his wake as he continued to battle the guards.

Kim now in tears was huddled on the floor near the door not wanting to witness any more death or gore. She then heard a plasma rifle begin to charge up. She whipped her head up to see the smirking face of Bonnie Rockwaller with a rifle pointed at her head.

"Those who do not bow to the Supreme One will die." Bonnie said with a sadistic smirk.

The smirk was wiped from her lips when a cybernetic hand grabbed the weapon and crushed it like it was tin. Both women looked up to see the face of a very pissed off Ron Stoppable, his brown eye was now glowing with a blue-white light as his muscles twitched angrily.

"I don't think so Bon-Bon." Ron said in a cold tone.

Bonnie smirked again. "What's wrong loser?" She asked venomously. "Still sore at me for what happened nine years ago?"

Ron didn't answer. Instead his normal hand shot up and grasped Bonnie's neck in a vice-like grip as her feet rose off the floor so she was eye level with him. "Revenge is a dish best served...cold." Ron snarled in a tone that sent shivers down Kim's spine. Then to her horror Ron twisted his wrist savagely and snapped Bonnie's neck with a loud crack. Then to finish the job he flung her into a wall with enough force that if she had survived the neck breaking the wall slam would have finished her off. Bonnie's body slumped to the floor as blood oozed out of her mouth, nose, ears and someplace at the back of her head.

Ron then placed his glowing sword on the magnetic locking plate on his back and looked down into Kim's frightened and sad eyes. His own eye had returned to it's original brown hue and the ice within it had melted. Ron bent down and effortlessly picked Kim up from the floor, she let out a slight squeak as he did so. Ron winced at the pain that shot through the wound on his muscular arm.

Kim noticed this and tore the sleeve of her mission shirt off and tied it around the wounded area. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she felt how hard Ron's battle toned muscles were.

"Thanks...Ki...K..P." Ron said in a soft and gentle tone, one that she knew he only used for her. "Let's get you out of here and back to base where it's safe. You could definitely use some rest after that."

His tone was soft and deep with a comforting undertone to it. It was the same voice he had always used as a teen when he wanted to comfort her after a bad mission or a tradgic event. It was at that moment that she realized that while he had changed in some ways due to Shego's tyrannical rule, he was still the same kind man she had always known...known since their days at pre-K. She sighed a bit as she tried to close out the horror of what she had just whitnessed and sought the familiar comfort and warmth of Ron. Sensing her need Ron pulled Kim firmly up to him and began walking back to their stealth hover jet. No one saw the single tear that fell from his right eye as they walked to the jet.

* * *

Kim woke to find herself in a strange room that resembled a medical ward on one side and a base of operations on the other. The base area was littered with various computers, weapons, equipment and a large table. The other side had about twenty or so beds and massive amounts of futuristic medical supplies and equipment. The far corner was closed off with a door. 

Curiosity getting the better of her she got out of her bed and walked over to the door. Once inside the room she saw more advanced medical equipment and to her shock Ron's nude form sleeping on a medical table with various devices attached to him. His chest plate was open revealing a human heart with cybernetics attached to it. His optic eye was not glowing and his normal one was closed. She glanced down and turned beetroot as she got a good look at Ron's lower anatomy, the word "Big" came to mind before she averted her gaze back to his face and then to his arm, which was covered with a device that was healing the wound he had gotten.

"Oh Ron." She muttered softly. "What has happened to you? Why did you have to end up like this?" She asked no one.

"Because when you disappeared ten years ago he was all that was left to stop Shego and the others." Said a deep voice from behind her.

She whirled around to see a very tall and muscular African-American man in a light blue tank top and dark blue jeans. She knew that face anywhere. "Wade?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." He said with a sad smile. "It's been a long time Kim."

Kim gave a sad smile. "What's the sitch?" She asked.

"I haven't heard that term in a long time." Wade said with a smile. Then he sighed and ushered Kim out of Ron's regeneration chamber. "I bet you want to know what happened to Ron don't you." Kim nodded.

"Ten years ago you vanished when Shego came to your home and zapped you with a device that would trap you forever in a timeless void. We that is myself, Jim, Tim, Monique, Tara, Felix and Ron worked together to create the device you now have on your wrist and sent Rufus 2000 back in time to give it to you just before Shego could send you to the void, but as it is you still were caught in a void...this device just gave you a passage out after ten years passed." Wade explained.

"After you vanished Shego and the other villains went on a rampage. The Stoppable's and your parents along with many others escaped to a colony on the moon where they live in safety and peace. Ron stayed behind to help put a stop to Shego; he said you would never forgive him if he ran like a coward. Shego's domination was quick and within a year the world's leaders bowed to her and gave her control. Ron gathered up what few friends we had left and became the leader of the resistance force."

"At that time Bonnie was also a member...but she...betrayed us. She had been working for Shego as a covert agent. She led Ron, Tara and Felix to a sight where they were going to get some equipment we needed. It was a trap. Tara and Felix were murdered brutally in front of Ron and then he was drugged, beaten and tortured by all of your old foes for nearly a week while they tried to get information from him. He refused to give in to them and they all took turns inflicting deadly wounds on his body." Wade said sadly as he showed her a picture of how they found him.

Ron was on the ground surrounded by a pool of his own blood. His left arm and part of his side looked to have been ripped off; his left leg was mutilated beyond repair, as was his left eye. Gaping wounds, cuts and slashes were littering his beaten, bruised and bloody form as he lie on the cold ground dieing a slow and painful death. Kim choked the bile in her throat back down as tears fell freely from her wide emerald eyes.

"Why?" Was all she could ask through her tears.

"Because after you vanished Ron was forced to grow up very fast. He learned to control his Mystical Monkey power and became a very big threat to Shego's world dominance. That trap was their only chance of stopping him and even that failed; he was still alive and fighting when we found him. The twins and I put our heads together and built him cybernetic units to replace his lost body parts. You don't know this but Ron has earned the title of "Unstoppable" since your disappearance. The more violent Shego and her forces get, Ron doubles it back at them." Wade answered.

"But Ron is only one man and our group is very small as well as the only resistance there is in the world against Shego. She keeps herself locked up in her fortress guarded by enough weapons to take out a large army with ease. She learned after six near death brushes with Ron not to face him openly." Wade stated.

Kim's head was swimming with thoughts. How did Ron get so strong? Why did this have to happen to him? Was he still the boy she cared so much for? Wade sensed she needed time to digest the new information. "Why don't I take you to Ron's quarters so you can get some rest away from all of this, he won't mind so don't worry." Wade said and Kim let herself get taken to Ron's private quarters without a word. Once there she dropped onto his bed, which smelled delightfully of Ron and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kim woke to find herself in Ron's room...ten years into the future. She had hoped with all her might that it had all just been a bad dream but alas it wasn't to be. She looked around the neat and tidy room, a far shot from the way he used to be. Kim then noticed the desk next to the bed with a large book sitting on the center, the front cover said "Journal". Curiosity getting the better of her she sat down and began reading. 

_September 20th 2000_

_Today was one of the worst days of my life. I was forced to move with my parents to Norway because of my mom's new job. It really tanks! All I could think about was leaving KP behind. I'm worried about her. I know I've never been much help on missions but I always went along just so I could make sure she was safe, that's all that ever mattered to me. But how can I do this from the opposite side of the world? Well no matter what happens I'm still going to try to help her, she may never feel for me like I do her but at least I can make sure she is safe._

_Ron_

Kim let out a small gasp as she read the last few lines. Did Ron have feelings for her? How did she feel about him? The one thing she couldn't argue though was the fact that the sentiment in his words was touching.

_September 25th 2000_

_Dammit! Our last mission to stop Drakken, Killigan, Shego and Monkey Fist failed! And for some reason I think it was my fault. Then to make matters worse as I was talking to KP...that...that bitch Shego attacked her house and shot her with some sort of damn weapon! KP VANISHED! DAMMIT! WHY! Why did she have to disappear? She was the only thing that mattered in my life, she gave me a purpose...I loved her...I LOVED HER DAMMIT AND THAT BITCH SHEGO TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! I knew I should have said something after those damn Moodulators but I was too afraid to and now...she's gone...forever. There will be no more running and hiding for me...I WILL stop Shego and the other villians for KP...even if it kills me. No matter what I'll do it...for her...to make her proud of me...where ever she is._

_Ron_

Kim closed the book and burst into tears. She had never known Ron thought about her like that...that he loved her so much...it seemed that he loved her more than life itself. She just couldn't take it, why did a man as sweet and kind as Ron have to suffer so much? First it was her vanishing and then the assassination attempt that turned him into the man she saw many hours ago.

"So I guess you know now huh...KP." Ron said softly from behind her.

She gasped and whirled around to see Ron clad in only a pair of gray cargos with the left leg ripped off. His hard muscles glistened slightly in sync with his cybernetics; his blue optic was glowing softly in the dim light.

"I...I'm so sorry Ron I..." She trailed off as Ron raised his robotic hand.

"It's alright KP." He said in a soothing tone. "I'm not angry...to be honest, I've wanted to tell you what you just read for nearly 11 years now." Ron walked over to his bed, his cybernetic leg making a loud thud with each step and sat down.

"Look...KP." Ron said calmly. "I never planned for you to know any of this, even though it was killing me to keep it inside. Then after you vanished I lost more than just my best friend that day...I lost a part of my soul. I'm sure you never felt the same for me and now it doesn't really seem to matter anymore. But I want you to know this. I loved you and still do more than anything else on this earth...even life itself." Ron then let out a sad chuckle. "But don't worry yourself with it. After the time stream is returned to normal, you will forget everything that has happened and I will probably cease to exist. You see...I do not belong here or anywhere because I'm neither dead nor alive anymore...I just exist." Ron sighed. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

Kim looked at Ron sadly as she could feel the pain radiating from him. She wanted to make him feel better and to let him know that she did feel the same for him. She wasn't sure of her feelings until he told her his own, she knew it took a lot for him to do that. Perhaps now there was something she could do for him to help ease his suffering.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his remaining shoulder, the muscles were hard as stone but the flesh was warm and comforting. "Ron?" She asked and he looked up to her eyes. As he did so a single tear pooled in his right eye and then fell down his cheek, as he looked into beautiful emerald eyes...eyes he thought he'd never get to see again.

Kim leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "I love you too." She whispered before deepening the kiss. Ron put his arm gingerly around her and kissed her passionately. Their tongues gently seeking each other in a soft dance of passion.

She gingerly took his right hand and placed it on her breast. After a moment of shock Ron responded as she let out a small moan. Ron still didn't feel that this was right. He loved her but she was from ten years in the past, she was still a teenager while he was 25. Ron pulled his hand away and looked her in the eyes and smiled softly at her questioning glance. He knew she would never have started this if she weren't really in love with him.

"As much as I want this KP...I'm 10 years older than you now." Ron said softly.

"But Ron." Kim said in a like tone. "I'm here now and I want this too, isn't that all that matters? One of us could die in the final battle against Shego...and I want you to know how much I love you...mentally and physically. I want to help ease your pain." She said in a whisper.

Ron sighed and smiled at her, the first really true smile he had in many years. With that he made a decision. Kim gasped as their bodies were surrounded in a golden and blue colored light. Ron's eye turned a rich cobalt blue as it let off a glowing pulse. The Lotus Blade appeared and hovered next to him, as it's light joined Ron's. Ron's chest plate opened and a small ball of pure blue light emerged from it and landed on the bed next to him. The Lotus Blade pulsed brightly as a similar ball of light left it and joined the one next to Ron.

The twin balls of energy merged and formed into a beautiful ring made of the mystic blue metal of the Lotus Blade, resting on top were two jewels, a Sapphire and an Emerald in the shape of a Ying-Yang. The Lotus Blade then floated over to it's resting place as Ron picked up the ring he had made through his power.

"KP...this ring holds some of my power and a peice of my soul in it, I wanted to make you one many years ago but I had always been afraid of losing you. Your friendship has meant more than anything else to me. I want you to take this ring and remember that no matter what, no matter the time nor the place I have always and will always love you." Ron said softly as he placed the glowing ring on Kim's finger.

Kim looked at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him once again with as much passion as she could muster, but Ron pulled away after a moment with a sad smile on his lips. "I know you want to take it to the final step KP...but I can't. I won't let you make that mistake, not in this time frame. If you feel the same way when you return to your time then go ahead. I however will cease to exist after this mission is over and the time stream in returned too normal. Would you really want to lose you most precious gift to a man that will no longer exist?" He asked in hopes of getting her to gain her senses.

"But Ron...no matter what time we are in you will always be you. Why won't you let me ease your pain?" She asked through tears.

Ron sighed. "Because I deserve some of the pain for the lives I have taken. That...and just the simple fact that I now know that you love me is enough to ease some of the pain. I ask you as a last request from a man who is already dead...please save yourself for someone in your time, someone you know you will always be with no matter what...someone who deserves your love." He said and kissed her forehead.

Ron then got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He stopped for a second and turned his head, you could hear the small servomotors in part of his neck as he did so. "Get some rest KP...we start the final strike on Shego's fortress tomorrow...and then you will return to your time where you belong." With that Ron walked out of the door leaving an upset Kim in his wake as she cried herself to sleep. She understood and respected his wishes...but it didn't make the pain of his rejection to her advances any less.

Little did she know that it took every single ounce of restraint in Ron's being no to grant her wish. It had always been his wish to make love to the woman he loves but she didn't belong here in this time. That and no matter what happened...this was to be Ron's final mission. Ron never planned on leaving Shego's fortress alive or functioning...and the small bomb in his chest plate would see to it that Shego didn't either.

All the years of torment. The blood on his hands, scars on his soul and pain in his heart would finally come to an end with the downfall of the "Supreme One". These were his sins, it was his judgment and this would be his final redemption for all the lives he had taken over the years. Perhaps in true death he could be forgiven for those sins, wash the blood from his hands and heal the scars on his soul and pain in his heart. Perhaps in death he could be with his Kim again...the one that was murdered all those years ago when Shego attacked her house. Only Ron knew the truth...Shego had murdered Kim before sending her corps into the void...and tomorrow he would get his final vengeance.

* * *

"But Ron!" Kim heard Wade exclaim as she walked into the control chambers. "A mission like that is utter suicide!" 

"What fucking choice do we have Wade!" Ron shouted. "If I pull all of the distraction with an above ground attack you guys and KP can sneak into the fortress via the sewer system."

"Ron!" Wade shouted back. "I will not let you do this dammit! There must be some other way!"

"Wade!" Ron growled causing the larger man to shudder a bit. "That is an order and you will respect it soldier. After I handle the ground forces I'll meet up with all of you in the fortress. We leave in two hours so get fucking ready! Shego's reign ends today come hell or high water...It FUCKING ENDS!" Ron barked and stormed out of the command chamber to get geared up. He paused for a moment when he saw Kim, shame crossed his features for a moment before the ice reformed and he stalked off.

* * *

The entire group of Wade, Kim, Jim, Tim and Rufus 2000 were at the entrance of the sewers with Ron standing behind them next to a tweaked out motorcycle. "Alright team...lets finish this once and for all. Start heading down the sewers while I cause a ruckus up here." Ron ordered and the group nodded their response. 

Except for Kim who walked up to him and kissed him passionately in front of everyone else. "For luck." She muttered as she broke it and walked over to the group flushed. Ron let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he mounted his bike and sped off towards the tower fortress that Shego was hiding in.

As Ron's motorcycle blazed through the street way to the tower fortress Shego's forces gathered in the front to protect it. A primal grin crossed his features as his optic eye took read outs of his foes. 500 ground drone troops, 200 Aerial drones and 50 human soldiers...too easy.

Ron kicked in the turbo charger and nitro on his bike and used the vertical thrusters to jump himself over the wall. The bike soared through the air at breakneck speed and over the massive wall with ease. Ron leapt from his bike in mid air as his arm shifted into a plasma pulse cannon, he drew the lotus blade as he grew in length to a katana about twenty feet long.

"Alright you mindless fucks! Which one of you wants it first!" He snarled as he shot off a blast of explosive plasma at a group of ground drones.

Twenty of the human soldiers gathered around him as he landed on the ground. He snapped his arm and struck with his blade in one silk, fluid motion...ten heads flew from ten soldiers followed by a massive spatter of blood. "Not a good time to lose your heads boys." Ron smirked and blasted the remaining ten with a concussion burst. "That's gotta hurt." He said and began firing at the fliers.

Ron growled in anger as the drones continually dodged his attacks. "Well if you damn buckets of bolts won't hold still then..." He trailed off as his whole arm shifted into a strange looking energy weapon. "How about a Transphasic proton blast!" He roared as a massive burst of energy shot out from his weapon.

The sky lit up with a massive explosion caused by Ron's weapon destroying every drone in the air. This was one of Wade's special anti-air drone weapons designed to destroy all air based enemies within a ten mile radius of firing...unfortunately it also took out a lot of energy to do it. Ron was glad he had grabbed a few spare energy cells before coming.

Ron checked the time on his watch...nearly an hour had passed. The group would already be in the fortress. "Looks like I need to step this up a bit." Ron mumbled and charged the group of drones and terrified soldiers as he blasted away with his arm cannon and slashed with his blade.

* * *

Kim and the others had just made it into passage that would lead them to Shego's chambers. As they walked they ran into to familiar faces, Monkey Fist and what was left of Duff Killigan...who now looked like R2-D2 from Star Wars, they were accompanied by a hoard of Monkey ninjas. 

"Well if it isn't the Cheerleader and the resistance force." Fist said snidely. "And just where is Stoppable?" He asked crossing his arms.

**_"BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"_** Was the answer he got as the wall behind them was blown into oblivion. A glowing blue eye was all that could be seen coming through the dust.

"I'm right here Fisk." Ron snarled in a cold voice, his organic parts were littered with cuts and small wounds he had taken as he finished off the outside troops.

Monkey Fist suddenly lost all of his gumption as he paled at the sight of Ron. No matter how many times he saw him, the sight of Stoppable as a Cyborg was frightening...especially when he knew he was the cause for the cybernetic optic he now has.

"Be Gone!" Ron barked at the monkey ninjas, they quickly made tracks in fear if the true Monkey Master's wraith.

The entire group was stuck there in stunned awe and fear. Ron looked downright fearsome as he stood there...it was like he was an indestructible force. Then it happened in a flash. Killigan made to fire off one of his explosive golf balls at Ron, but Ron whirled around and sliced his robotic body in two with the Lotus blade like a hot knife through butter. "Rest in pieces...Doof." Ron said in monotone.

As Ron turned towards Monkey Fist the man shakily took a fighting stance, shaking in fear of Ron's glowing blue eye and optic. "Shall we say...an eye for an eye Fisk?" Ron asked coldly.

Fist leapt into the air in hopes of getting the sword from Ron but as he did so Ron twirled the sword and brought the blade down across Fist's face. The mutant monkey man fell to the floor holding the left side of his face and howling in pain as blood and eye fluid poured out from between his fingers. Ron then knocked him out and flung him into an empty room before welding the door shut. Without a word to the others he began his trek to Shego's chambers and the end of his nightmare.

* * *

The group walked into the chamber, it was decorated in black, green and statues of Shego. "Some one likes herself a little too much." Kim commented with disgust. 

"You have no idea." Ron replied. "Wade...you and the twins gaurd the doors and make for a quick escape. Kim and I will handle Drakken, Shego and that damn idol." Ron ordered and they complied without argument.

As they got into the main chamber Shego was seen sitting on a throne next to the "Tempus Simia" to her right and a heavily muscled Drakken to her left. "Is it just me or is everyone in the future buffed?" Kim asked.

"Having to put up with that..." He said jabbing a finger at Shego. "For a world leader for ten years will do it to you weather you like it or not."

"I see you found a way to go back in time and bring the princess here." Shego said from her throne. "Tell me...does she know just why she isn't in this time?" She asked with sweet yet venomous smile.

"Shut the fuck up Shego." Ron growled as his muscles tightened, it looked like he was barely controlling his anger at this point.

"She doesn't!" Shego asked with a fake gasp. "How delicious!"

"I'll never forget the day I blew your pretty little brains out all over your bedroom walls with this." She said excitedly while holding up a .357 magnum. "Looks like I get to do it again!" She said happily.

Kim was in shock. "But I thought you sent me into a void?"

"I did...after I spattered that pretty little head of yours all over the walls and wrote a note to the buffoon there in your blood telling him what I did." She said with an evil smile.

With wide eyes Kim looked at Ron whose face was set like stone, you could hear his teeth grinding from rage. He pulled out an old peice of paper and handed it to Kim. She unfolded it and there written in her blood was a description to Ron from Shego about what she did.

"I can't believe you kept that." Shego chuckled.

"KP." Ron said in a barely controlled voice. "Get the statue and shatter it...I'll handle those two." He said, his voice low and in a growl.

**_"BLLAAMMM!" _**Sounded off as Shego fired her magnum at Kim. Kim screamed as blood spattered on her from Ron who had taken the bullet for her.

"Move it you son of a bitch!" Shego shrieked and began firing off her gun rapidly with an insane smile. Twelve shots later the clip was emptied and Ron was covered in blood but still standing despite the wounds on his upper body. "Why won't you just fucking die!" Shego asked upset.

"Because you are going with me bitch." Ron spat with venom. "Until then I will not die!" He roared in rage and pain.

He dashed at the throne. "Get the idol KP!" He shouted as he ran, he winced in pain but ignored it for the most part.

Drakken jumped down and rammed his now beefy fist into Ron's face with a crack. Ron spat out blood and a tooth before smirking at Drakken whom had now lost all color in his features. Ron pulled back his cybernetic arm and socked Drakken right in the face and through it; Drakken's headless form slumped to the floor lifeless.

As Kim dashed for the idol Shego shot plasma blasts at her until a shrill scream pierced the air. Ron had gotten behind Shego and grabbed her by the neck as Wade and the others rushed in to see what was going on. Ron's chest plate opened and he grabbed a small explosive device from inside.

"KP!" Ron shouted. "Forget the idol and get away! I got a clear shot!"

Kim ran away from the idol as Ron took aim. As she turned around from a safe distance she saw Ron, still strangling Shego, fire off an arm mounted laser cannon. The "Tempus Simia" idol shattered into millions of shards as a golden energy dissipated from it.

"Now Shego." Ron snarled. "I'll see you in hell." He said in icy tones as he activated the explosive and pressed it into her gut.

"RON! NOOOO!" Kim screamed as Wade activated their force shields.

**_"BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"_** The explosion took out the entire throne area as the walls rattled to the foundation of the fortress. Shego's body was now nothing more than a smear of blood and a few chunks of charred flesh.

Ron on the other hand had flown back from the force of the blast. His cybernetic arm now destroyed and his chest plate mangled. He was on the floor in a pool of blood as Kim and the others ran up to him, no one had noticed the pillar of golden light that surrounded Kim.

"RON!" Kim screamed as tears poured down her face. "Why! Why did you do that!" She asked through sobs.

Ron smiled weakly at her; he could feel his life draining from him as his systems began shutting down. "So I could be with you again KP...the you that I lost ten years ago." He coughed up blood that oozed out of his mouth and onto the floor with the rest. "Please do not grieve for me KP...I'm...free...now...KP...Always _COUGH..._remember...I...love...y...you..." Ron said in a weak voice as the darkness of eternity took him, a happy smile graced his lips as he closed his eye. Soon...the glowing blue optic flickered a couple of times before fading and going out.

As Kim cried her ring began glowing brightly, the Lotus blade then shifted into a chain around Kim's neck and the ring appeared on it. Her sobbing form then rose up into the air and everything went white in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Kim woke from her bed with a start and in tears. Could it have all been a dream? She absently put her hand on her chest only to find a blue metal ring and chain around her neck, the same ring that Ron had given her in the future. "So it wasn't a dream." She whispered with a sad look on her features. She began to get dressed and noticed the date. September 5th. The first day of their junior year. 

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible called in a cheery voice. "Ronald's here!"

Kim suddenly smiled and grabbed her backpack and dashed down the stairs to see the familiar and inviting face of Ron Stoppable, with the same goofy smile and little naked mole rat in his cargo pants pocket.

"G'morning KP!" Ron said happily. "How are you on this bon-diggidy day?"

He was answered by Kim pulling him into a crushing hug and a peck on the cheek. His goofy grin got even bigger as his brain left on vacation. "I'm wonderful Ron. All I can say is the future is looking bright." She said with a smile and dragged Ron off to have some breakfast.

To Kim Possible it didn't matter what time frame she was in. Ron would always be Ron and he would always be there for her. If her trip to the future taught her anything it was to never take for granted what you have now...for you will miss it when it's gone. She wasn't sure what the future held now that the time stream was set to it's proper coarse but she knew she could handle anything so long as the man she loved was at her side...so long as Ron was there...everything would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible 

Author : DragonMaster


End file.
